Janice Pelar
| title = Counselor, Starfleet observer | stationed = , Starfleet Intelligence (formerly) | rank = Lieutenant | gender = female | insignia1 = | spouse(s) = | children = | siblings = | mother = | father = | image2 = pelar.jpg | actorsource = Wikipedia | actor = Milla Jovovich }} Janice Pelar was the counselor of the since 2383, she was formerly an official Starfleet observer of the Horizon Project. ( , ) Childhood Pelar was born in 2348 on Betazed. Academy years At the academy, Pelar was introduced to Jack Keller by a classmate. Keller and her hit it off immediately and they started dating. At the time they were both pursuing careers in the sciences. Keller graduated in 2368, and they continued their relationship, until he started pursuing a career in command. With that, Pelar and him grew apart. Starfleet years Between 2374 and 2382, Pelar worked under Admiral Pavoc at Starfleet Intelligence. ("For Better or Worse") Assigned to Horizon Project In 2382, she was assigned to "assist" Admiral Thadius Rutledge with the Horizon Project. ("Horizon") Stranded After the unexpected attack by Breen forces, Pelar, along with the rest of the crew aboard the found herself stranded in an unknown part of space when the jump drive of the Horizon was used at a low setting causing all systems to overload and the navigation system to fry. After become lost and blaming Keller, her former lover, for it, she eventually reconcile with him, deciding to give their relationship another try. ("Jump") After a series of uncontrolled jumps, as a result of the damage from the Breen attack and some unusual anomalies, the Horizon appeared in the Treelan system, where the crew met a hospitable race. During the jumps, all the female crewmen, including Pelar disappeared. The reason was unknown, but the crew ultimately believed it had to do with some sort of anomaly. She disappeared on the bridge, just after the ship began to make its uncontrolled jumps. Later, when Keller asked how such a thing could happen, her explanation was "different galaxy, different laws." ("Stranded") Conglomeration attack While on the bridge during an attack by an Avkon Conglomeration hive ship, Pelar went into a trance and eventually became unconscious. Dr. Kelly Saunders was unsure of what had happened and believed that the best thing they could do was wait to see what happens. ("Conglomeration") Lt. Colonel Morgan noted Keller's reaction to Pelar's coma, stating in his personal log that it was clear to everyone on board that the two were lovers. (Crew Logs: "In need of a safe harbor") Safe harbor Pelar was still in a coma when the crew arrived at Sanctuary Outpost. ("Sanctuary") Starfleet service record * Starfleet Academy (2366-2370) - Rank: Cadet * Starfleet Command, Science Lab 4 (2370-2374) - Rank: Ensign - Post: Lab Technician * Starfleet Intelligence (2374-2382) - Rank: Lieutenant - Post: Chief Aide to Admiral Pavoc * Horizon Project (2382) - Rank: Lieutenant - Post: Assistant to Admiral Rutledge * (2383- ) - Rank: Lieutenant - Post: Starfleet observer/Counselor Personal logs *"Worried about Rutledge" Category:Star Trek: Pioneer (STP) (characters) Category:Starfleet lieutenants Category:Starfleet Intelligence personnel Category:Starfleet counselors Category:Betazoids Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century)